Punishing Potter
by rmhale
Summary: When Albus Potter asks his Potions professor for help, he gets more than he bargained for. Draco/Albus Severus. Total PWP...


**_A/N: This is a Harry Potter cross-gen fic. If that is not your thing, please don't read it. All PWP..._**

**_Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for all your awesome beta help._**

**_J.K. Rowling the amazing woman that she is owns it all...I own nothing._**

* * *

><p>Albus Potter took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Professor Malfoy's classroom. He walked in, closed the door, clutched his school bag to his chest and waited to be acknowledged. Professor Malfoy's gleaming blond hair shielded his face as he leaned over his desk. Long fingers were elegantly wrapped around the quill in the professor's hand and Albus was mesmerized, watching it fly over the parchment.<p>

Everything Professor Malfoy did was sexy, the way he walked, pursed his lips in annoyance, taught potions and even the way he wrote. Albus was getting uncomfortably warm under his robes thinking about everything he wanted to do to the good looking professor. The creamy white skin exposed above the collar of Professor Malfoy's robes was making Albus' mouth water and cock harden slowly. Albus pushed his glasses back up and nervously bit his lip, wondering if he should just turn and leave before he made a fool of himself.

As Albus battled the pros and cons of staying or going in his head, the professor kept writing.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?"

Albus stared at his professor, who hadn't even bothered to look up when speaking to him. Albus set his bag down on the ground and ran a clammy hand through his hair nervously.

"Ummm, yes sir, ummm, I was needing...no wanting..."

"So eloquent Mr. Potter, you must have inherited that trait from your father. Now what is it you want? l am quite busy. Take a breath and try again, maybe this time you can try speaking in proper English."

Albus' face flamed and his lip quivered. He wanted nothing more than to turn and run from the room, but he would not give Professor Malfoy the satisfaction. When the professor lifted his face, Albus could see the sneer lifting the corner of his beautiful mouth and he refused to be intimidated.

"I need some potions help." Professor Malfoy arched his eyebrow at Albus and Albus swallowed, willing his erection to go away. "I need some potions help, _sir_."

"That's much better, Mr. Potter. Now tell me, what is my policy on tutoring?"

Albus clamped his lower lip between his teeth, nearly shaking under the powerful silver stare coming from the man behind the desk. Professor Malfoy's gaze pinned him in place, making the power of speech impossible. There was no explanation for how he made Albus feel. The man was an arse, spoke down to everyone and was extremely hard on every student who wasn't a Slytherin. Professor Malfoy made everyone feel like they were all beneath him and there were few students who weren't terrified of him.

Albus Potter thought he was the most gorgeous man in the world and wondered daily if his brain was malfunctioning for thinking so. When he wanked at night, it was to the image of Professor Malfoy's mouth whispering in his ear. Albus was fucked and he knew it, he'd never be able to speak to him eloquently when the professor's very presence flustered him.

"Ummm, your policy sir, is that if you think your help, is uhhh, needed you will offer?"

Draco tried not to smirk as Albus stumbled through the words. The boy was rather amusing when this out of sorts.

"And have I offered Mr. Potter?"

Albus looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"I can't hear your response when spoken to an inanimate object, although you were raised with Mudbloods as close companions, so it's no wonder your manners are atrocious."

Albus stiffened, raised his eyes and glared at Professor Malfoy. Draco delighted in the flare of fire in the bright green eyes. He stood up behind his desk and slowly made his way over to where Albus Potter stood.

"Have I offered my assistance?" Professor Malfoy asked once again.

"No sir." Albus' voice was a mere whisper in the quiet room.

"What happens to students who don't listen, Mr. Potter?" The professor was getting closer and closer to where Albus was standing and Albus' breath was starting to speed up.

"They get punished."

All was silent in the room for a moment before Professor Malfoy reached out and took a handful of Albus' hair in his hand and made the boy look up at him. He was stunning, really, with all that wild black hair making his pale white skin look even more inviting. Albus' mouth was open and his chest heaving beneath his robes and Draco's eyes were drawn to the the pulse beating erratically in the young man's throat.

The professor's voice was cool and calm when he asked, "And do you want to be punished Mr. Potter?"

Albus stared up at the man, thinking of all the ways he'd love to be punished at his hands.

"Yes."

Draco watched as Albus' eyes fell closed. He twisted his hand tighter, his fingers tangled in the shiny, black strands, and reached up to remove Albus' glasses. Taking delight in watching Albus shiver, Draco dragged the glasses down the boy's long, pale throat before setting them on the table behind him.

"So eager, Mr. Potter, before you even know what I have in mind."

Draco withdrew his wand, murmured a spell and Albus gasped as his skin was bared to the man in front of him. Draco touched the tip of his wand to Albus' throat and moved slowly down his chest to his navel.

"P-p-please, sir." Albus' voice was thick and breathless.

Draco stood back and admired Albus' beautiful body. His skin was so smooth and milky white, and not for the first time, Draco thanked Merlin that none of his mother's unsightly freckles marred his exquisite skin.

Draco's breath hitched when his eyes wandered down to the faint line of black hair that traveled under Albus' navel and led down to the short, silky curls framing his cock. It was amazing that someone so slender had such a thick prick between his legs. Draco stared at the head, trying to peek out from the foreskin surrounding it. He reached out, making Albus groan when he swiped the bead of moisture from the tip and wiped his finger across Albus' mouth.

Albus waited for Draco's cool, grey eyes to meet his before he slowly swiped his tongue across his lips, tasting himself.

"On the desk, hands and knees." Professor Malfoy used the tone of voice that Albus knew better than to disobey or the consequences would be far reaching. Albus quickly hopped up onto the desk, anticipation making his arms shake as he waited, exposed and vulnerable for his professor.

Draco grinned and reached out a hand to stroke down the length of Albus' back, stopping right above the crack of his ass.

"Look at you Albus Potter, Ravenclaw's head boy bent over with his arsehole staring right at me. What would your Head of House say? What would your father say if he saw his favorite son wantonly displayed in the potions classroom he despised so much?"

Albus whimpered, moving forward slightly, trying to get Professor Malfoy to move his hand down.

"What would they say Albus?" Draco asked again calmly, spreading his cheeks open.

"Oh gods, they'd be ashamed," Albus said, panting out the words and arching his back.

Professor Malfoy murmured a few words and then Albus felt something cool against his arsehole. "Ashamed? Maybe, Mr. Potter. Appalled? Offended? Disgusted? Yes to all of the above I think."

Draco dragged two fingers down Albus' crack, stopping at his entrance and moving them in a circle around the pretty pink hole. Albus cried out, gripping the desk until his knuckles turned white as Draco pushed against his hole, but didn't enter him. Draco's movements were slow and deliberate, making the boy tremble with the effort of not pushing back and begging for more.

"Such a little whore, Albus. Coming into my classroom under the pretense of gaining potions knowledge when all you wanted was to get your little ass fucked by your professor." Draco slid his index finger into Albus' hole, inch by agonizing inch, while Albus moaned.

"So loud Mr. Potter, are you always so vocal when aroused? Or is it just me?"

Albus dropped his head with a loud thump onto the desk, pushing back onto the long finger moving in long, lazy movements in and out of his aching hole.

"Just you," Albus whispered harshly.

Draco leaned forward, wrapped an arm under Albus, lifted him to his knees with one hand and thrust two fingers into his arse with the other.

"That's right, just me." Draco spoke into the boy's ear. He held tight as he drove his fingers into Albus' tight ass over and over while licking and biting his neck. The sounds Albus was making were making Draco's cock lengthen until he was uncomfortably hard under his robes.

"I'm going to let you go, Mr. Potter, you know what to do."

Albus nodded, pushing his hips back onto Professor Malfoy's fingers all the while. Draco planted a hard, sucking kiss on his neck before taking his arm away. Albus fell forward on the desk, fucking himself on his professor's fingers.

"Of fuck, oh yes, gods, too much..." Albus was trying to tell him how good it felt, but words failed him when the most stoic professor at Hogwarts had his fingers up his arse.

"Even while getting your arse fucked eloquence fails you, Mr. Potter." Draco looked at the glorious sight before him, Albus' sweaty body losing control, his damp black locks sticking to his neck, lovely round bollocks hanging between his long, lean thighs.

Stretching his fingers out and twisting hard one time, Draco pulled them free and tried to control the need to bury his face between Albus' cheeks.

"So prim and proper in class, aren't you Mr. Potter? Robes always pressed perfectly, homework done, working so hard to excel in a subject in which the Potters performance has been historically abysmal. What would your classmates think of you now?"

Draco walked around to look Albus in the eye, reached out and stroked a finger down his cheek. "So flushed from exertion." Moving his hand up, he brushed the wet locks back from Albus' face. "So sweaty from my touch."

Draco continued to circle him. "On all fours, begging for more. You want more, don't you Albus Potter?"

"Yes, always more." Albus was on the verge of jumping up and taking what he wanted, but he was patient, he had to be.

When he moved to where he was standing behind Albus again, Draco spread open his cheeks. "Look at that, your arsehole, open and ready for me."

"So ready," Albus cried.

"I hope so." Professor Malfoy gave no warning before shoving three fingers into Albus, making him scream loudly at the pain and pleasure.

"Professor, please." Albus stiffened for a moment before letting himself relax, the professor's other hand stroking his back. Albus felt like his cock was going to burst and he desperately wanted to reach down and stroke himself. But if he let go, the pleasure radiating from the fingers inside of him would make him topple over.

"Such a good boy," Draco whispered before leaning in and letting his tongue join his fingers. Unlike the vicious thrusting of his fingers, Draco's tongue moved carefully and deliberately over each little ridge surrounding Albus' arsehole. He tasted as good as he smelled, it was a flavor Draco would never tire of. After licking him everywhere his tongue could reach, Draco spread his fingers, drawing out another groan from Albus, and slid his tongue inside.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck!" Albus was screaming over and over, gripping the desk hard enough to let his ring cut into his tender skin. But he didn't give a fuck right then, the man he desired most in the world had his tongue and fingers buried inside him and he was incoherent with the need to come.

Draco's tongue slid in and out, laving around the fingers inside Albus, stroking the inner walls of his arse in long, lazy strokes. He continued until his fingers were cramping and his tongue was on fire.

Taking one last taste, Draco pulled his head back, wiped his mouth on his robe and slowed down the thrust of his fingers. "Are you ready to come, Mr. Potter?"

Albus nodded frantically. "Oh gods yes, please."

"Then come." Draco pushed his fingers in deep, twisted hard against the spot that made Albus arch his back and yell out his name. Pushing against it once, twice, Draco then licked his arsehole one more time before he felt Albus tense as his orgasm took over his body.

Quickly pulling back, he reached down and took Albus' cock in his hand and stroked it, milking it of every last drop of come. Draco bent over Albus, turning his head slightly to claim his lips with his own. They kissed for a brief moment before Draco bit Albus' lower lip, stood up, spelled his clothes away, slicked his cock and drove it into Albus' arse.

"Fuck," Draco said, gripping Albus' hips tightly into his hand. It wouldn't take long; he was so close to the edge after watching Albus come. Thrusting over and over into the beautiful boy underneath him, Draco relished the sounds of skin slapping and their harsh breaths echoing in the silence of the room.

"So tight." Draco could feel Albus clamping down around him and he tried so hard to hold back, wanting to prolong the sensation of being sheathed in such exquisite heat.

Albus was so sensitive and on edge from coming already, he turned around and knew just what to say to make the professor come.

"Love you," he said, turning his head and looking at Draco with an adoring smile on his face.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming." Draco held him tight, his fingers biting into the tender skin of Albus' waist as he emptied himself into his husband's willing body. Draco fell on top of him in a less than graceful plop and spoke quietly into his ear. "You, my love, are going to be the death of me."

Albus smiled, knowing that when he walked into Draco's classroom in his old school robes, that his husband would gladly play along. It wasn't that long ago, after they'd had too much Firewhiskey, that Draco admitted to Albus that he had wanted to fuck him in his classroom back when Albus was his student.

Albus waited until he left Hogwarts to pursue his Potions professor, whom he had lusted after while he was a student. Albus thought that if he fucked him once, he'd get him out of his system and he could find a bloke to start a relationship with. When he seduced Draco during a Hogwarts celebration his family attended, he couldn't have been more wrong.

That was five years ago and he knew Draco would love him forever. He had dealt with the wrath of Albus' parents, Uncle Ron and countless others to be with him, and Albus would do anything to make him happy. Even if it included sneaking into Hogwarts after work to fuck his husband in his classroom.

Draco reached for his wand, transfigured the desk into a much more comfortable surface and wrapped his arms around Albus. When their relationship was exposed, the public storm had been a nightmare. They had worked so hard to be together and kissing Albus was a privilege Draco never took for granted.

"I wanted to do this for you." Albus blushed under Draco's gaze. "But if you ever mention my father again when we are about to have sex, I'll hex you."

Draco smiled fondly. "You are the one who wanted to make it as realistic as possible. 'You never know when I'll show up in your classroom and make your dreams come true'. I just tried to make it real."

"You were perfect."

"So were you." Draco kissed the top of Albus' head.

Albus turned and straddled his husband, kissing him over and over before whispering, "Happy birthday Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see the HP London premier today? I cried during the whole damn thing...I have my tickets to see it a day early on Thursday for a charity event and I can not wait!<strong>


End file.
